opposite attracts
by Ayumu smile
Summary: krad and dark at school, Krad encounters problem, Dark saved him. AU! major OOC, DarkKrad. Yaoi, no like no read.


Disclaimers: I don't own DN Angel. If i did, Dark and Krad would end up together and so is Satoshi and Daisuke.

Warning: Yaoi, attempted rape...

A 16-years old boy was running in the hallway of the school, followed suit by a 32-years old teacher who was yelling at the boy not to run in the hallway. The boy though heard the teacher was ignoring it and keep running. When the boy burst through the front gate, He kept running non-stop till he reached his apartment. The teacher stopped following him when he burst through the front gate but he kept yelling.

The boy reached his room which had a number tag in front of it. The number is 614. He opened it and locked the door behind him. Then he went to his couch and slumped on it. The boy is Hikari Krad. He is a 16-years old student. He has a lean figure and a cute face which looked a female. He also has golden colored iris. He has a long blond hair that he tied in low ponytail and a pale skin. Krad lost his parents when he was 14 in a car accident. Since then he has been living with his best friend and also his boyfriend, Dark mousy who is also 14.

Dark and Krad are total opposites in every way. Dark had dark purple colored hair which is weird and amethyst colored eyes. He has a handsome face that if he wink or smirked at any girl they will either faint or swoon. This habit of his, always make Krad jealous. That's why he always does it, because that is the proof Krad loves him. Dark has a lean but well build body. Dark is stupid and Krad is smart. But they stick together. One cannot live without the other like Dark cannot exist without light and night cannot exist without day. Like they say 'opposites attracts'.

Dark looked at Krad exhausted form and smile. "What's wrong? It's unusual for the Krad Hikari to look this stupid?" Dark taunted.

"Dark… whose fault do you think this is?" Krad growled rising to a sitting position.

"It's not my fault you lost. We do agree that whoever lost must run in the hallway non-stop." Dark answered grinning.

Krad blushed and looked away. 'How cute' Dark thought.

Dark then went to the kitchen and yelled "Krad, I'm hungry! Food…food… here I come!" Krad couldn't help but giggle at the statement.

"Dark, I told you, you're not allowed in the kitchen, ever!" Krad yelled, memorizing the time when the kitchen was almost in fire. Dark obliged but not without a pout. Krad eyebrows twitch 'Stupid pout!' Dark smirked and continued his innocent acts. Krad made pancakes and egg. He also made strawberry shortcake, knowing Dark would want it as a dessert later even if he eats tons of food. Krad always wonder where did that food go to. Not his stomach for sure, cause he didn't get fat for sure.

Krad was a eating in a good manner while Dark ate his food in one gulped. "Dark, don't eat like that." Krad warned. And as soon as he said that Dark waved his hand in the air, hand gripped his throat and face turning blue. Krad rushed to take a glass of water and gave it to Dark who grinned.

"Please don't say I told you so Krad. Please!" Dark begged giving his best puppy-eyes-look which Krad called Adorable-puppy-eyes-of-doom because he can never say no to it.

Dark suddenly thought of an idea. He smirked which are noticed by Krad. Krad sure didn't like the way Dark smirked. He cringed when Dark suddenly spoke.

"Krad Can you do something for me?" Dark asked while giving his puppy eyes look.

2 hours later…

Dark jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of his boyfriend who just came out of the door. Krad looked Dropped-dead gorgeous. His blond hair was fluttering at his back and not in a ponytail. He was wearing the girl's uniform of their school. It hugged his body perfectly, and if he does have a breast, he would easily be mistaken as a girl. He was blushing madly. 'This is a humiliation.' He thought angrily. Then he glared at Dark who had snapped at out his shock and looked at him, blushing. If looks could kill, Dark would be dead by now.

"You look great… you look really pretty!"Dark admitted, looking at other things beside his boyfriend. Krad is a sight to behold. Krad noticing this, smirk.

"I will forgive you if you wear this instead of me." Krad demanded challenging his boyfriend.

Dark eyes widen and he stared shock at Krad. "You're kidding right!" He laughed nervously. Krad smirked and shook his head and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Nooooo….." Dark yelled.

Another 2 hours later…

Dark was kneeling on the floor. Now he was the one wearing the girl's uniform blushing. Now he has tears welled up in his eyes. His legs were straddling the floor and both his hands were placed between his legs. Krad couldn't help feeling sorry for the purple haired teen that he called his boyfriends. So Krad told Dark its okay if he doesn't want to wear the cloths. Dark happily obliged and glomped his un-ready boyfriend. -Class 2-A-

The next day, Krad was as expected yelled by the teacher for ignoring him. Dark kept snickering at the back of the class which didn't go unnoticed by either his teacher or Krad.

"Dark Mousy, you did better stop your snickering or you will also get punished and you Krad go stand in the hallway. Later, when the school is over, you stay back and clean the classroom. " The teacher yelled at the front of the classroom which made Krad closed his ears in response and Dark immediately stopped.

Krad walked to the door and kept glaring at Dark, who shuddered. Standing in the hallway, Krad kept looking at his watch because he wasn't a patient person. When the bell finally rang and the teacher walked out of the classroom, Krad entered waiting for the next teacher to come. On his way to his chair, he kept hearing insults about him.

'Hey, it's the first time Krad was punished about anything.' A guy spoke.

'Hey, he is disgusting. He even dared to call himself Dark's boyfriend.' A girl said, giggling with her friends. Krad ignored it when suddenly…

Thump!

Everyone stared at the direction the sound was coming from including Krad. They all looked behind them and Saw Dark hand on the table in front of him and his face in an angry frown.

"Krad is my boyfriend and I do love him, so stopped insulting him and both he and I are not gay we're just bisexual. And so what The Krad Hikari got punished, Big Deal! He's a human. Nobody is perfect." And with that said he slumped on his chair and crossed his arms closing his eyes.

Krad blushed as he hears the word '…and I do love him.' The girls as expected swooned and the guy's grunted. The most famous girl in school, Rika was swooning and dreaming about Dark.

When the teacher finally entered the room and snapped al the girl from their dream, the lesson continued.

- Class 2-B-

A guy with red short spiky hair was seating in the back of the classroom, his name is Mike. He had a very handsome face but sill no match to that of Dark. He is Dark's arch enemy and he will do anything to beat Dark. He is actually the most popular and handsome guy in school before Dark came along, his girlfriend, Rika also fallen for Dark, so he make Dark his enemy and will do anything to make Rika's his again. He is a gangster and liked to beat pupil who was weaker than him. One of his gang members suddenly approached him. Their teacher had a meeting and so they were left alone in the classroom.

"Krad Hikari, Dark's boyfriend was punished to stay in the hallway before and to stay back at school to clean the classroom." He guy said to Mike who grinned.

"Thanks for the information." Mike replied still grinning. He had a planned to make Dark admit his defeat to him.

When school was finally over, Krad stayed at class and whispered secretly to Dark.

"Dark, There is leftover in the oven, you can eat that." Krad whispered. Dark grinned and drooled at the thought of food and immediately ran home.

When all students had gone home, Krad started his work; sweeping the floor, erasing the blackboard, and setting the table. When he had finished, he smile and wiped his forehead. He took all the cleaning equipment with him to the store room. Putting everything back to its place he exited the room and locked the door. He went back to his classroom to gather his belonging and went back home. But his planned were interrupted when he heard someone locked the classroom door. He swirled around to face Mike, the person who declared himself Dark so-called-enemy. His breath caught in his throat. 'Why is he here?'

"Uhm… Can I go home?" Krad asked fear clearly in his voice. Mike shook his head and grinned.

Mike started advancing toward Krad, who back away. Krad stopped when he hit the wall behind him. 'Darn!' Thought Krad as Mike quickly trapped him between Mike and the wall.

"You looked pretty up close. No wonder Dark like you." Mike gave a sinister laugh.

Krad face was stuck with horror and fear. Mike eyes were hungry and those of a predator. Krad stuck his hands out to push Mike away but Mike saw it as an advantage. He grabbed Krad's wrist and pinned it above his head. He roughly put his lips to Krad and kissed him. Krad gasped, Mike took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. He was amused at how good Krad taste, like vanilla his favorite food. Krad kicked Mike's feet and Mike tripped and landed on the desk and table that situated behind him. Krad took this opportunity to run away. But Mike won't have it that way. He had a taste of Krad and he wants more. He grabbed one of Krad's wrists and twisted it behind him. Krad yelped in pain. He grabbed the other wrist and twisted it behind him also. He holds both of Krad's wrists with one of his hand. Mike used his free hand to slip it inside Krad shirt and roam Krad's skin with his fingers.

"D-Dark…" Krad stuttered, tears falling out of his eyes. 'Dark saves me…' Krad thought

Dark reached the apartment he shared with Krad. He was humming happily while he trotted to the oven. He saw the leftovers from last night. 'Yummy…! There are Macaroni and pizza.' Dark grinned happily. He went to the dining table and started eating. After he finished eating the food, he looked at the clock and gasped when he saw it was four in the evening. It was already one hour and there was no sign of his beautiful blond lover, Krad. Dark started to get worried. 'Cleaning the classroom doesn't take one hour to finish. Is he cleaning the whole school?' Dark thought. He suddenly had a very bad feeling. Did something happen to his lover? What should he do? These thoughts were racing in Dark's head that he doesn't remember he had run from his room and headed to school in a very high speed. When ha came to his senses he was already at the school front gate. He dashed inside and when to his and Krad's classroom. When he reached the door, he heard Krad's cries for help and Krad was yelling his name. He tried the handle but it was locked from the inside. So he broke the door by hitting his body to it. The door collapsed and so did he. He rubbed his head and looked inside. He saw Krad lying on the floor with a tear stained cheek and he was half naked. He only had his trousers on. The boy on top of him was Mike, His ever-so-rival, who had Krad's hand pinned above his head and his other hand caressing Krad's body.

"Dark…" Krad murmured. Dark suddenly felt angry and he quickly beat Mike. Mike beat Dark back. Krad quickly took his shirt and wore them.

"Stop, both of you… now!" Krad yelled trying to get the fighting mans attention. Dark stopped and so did Mike attention caught.

Dark quickly rushed to Krad. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dark asked.

Krad waved his hand. "I'm fine… I'm fine… he didn't hurt me…" Krad replied. "Much…" Krad continued but it was enough to create another fighting scene between Dark and Mike. Krad sighed and separate the two. He told Mike that he forgave him and he told Dark that he would always have a company with him and not alone like today after this.

When Mike went home after yelling too-many-curse-words to Dark and with a few bruises on his body, Dark helped Krad cleaned the classroom. They arranged the table and cleaned the classroom again. When finished they both went home.

Krad cooked and they ate dinner. They ate in awkward silence. Dark kept looking at Krad and suddenly decided to break it.

"I'm sorry… for not being able to protect you!" Dark apologized eyes shut.

"It's okay… it's not your fault." Krad stated smiling. He walked to Dark's side and tilted Dark's face up. "Open your eyes and look at me." Krad demanded. Dark opened his eyes slowly and looked at Krad loving eyes.

Dark smirked. Krad's smile vanished. "What?" Krad asked eyeing Dark's suspiciously.

"Nothing… I just think you looked cuter today." Dark stated still smirking. Krad gulped and he trotted to the bedroom saying he's tired and needed sleep. Dark just laughed and follow Krad soon after.

Author notes: finally a 2000 words more story or one-shot. I actually want to write my own character but suddenly the inspiration bunny came to me. I'm happy it's finally done. And there's not a single grammar mistake in this one.i think... Please wait for my next story. R n R!


End file.
